LET ME
by HoMin 'EL
Summary: Ketika Semuanya sudah berbeda, bisakah sebuah Obssesi itu berubah menjadi cinta? angst HoMin Fic with happy ending for you all... my family HoMin Shipper.. ..I Love u all


A fanfiction by HoMin' EL

HoMin

.

**LET ME**

**.**

OneShoot

Enjoy

Pemuda Jangkung berparas manis tersebut melangkahkan kakinya tergesah-gesah di atas koridor yang berlantai marmer tersebut.

Tap tap tap

Langkah kakinya yang terdengar berderu dan memantul akibat kesunyian yang hening menjadi satu-satunya suara yang memasuki gendang telinganya. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia sudah sampai di sepan kamar bernomor 1202. Bibir tipisnya sedikit terangkat. 1202 yang bermakna tanggal 12 bulan 2, betapa bodohnya perjuangan sang pemilik kamar kala menginginkan kamar yang tadinya sudah berpenghuni tersebut, hanya karena 1202 itu adalah hari mereka. Hari yang sangat special bagi keduanya.

Pemuda itu Shim Changmin mulai memasukan nomor kombinasi di atas ganggang pintu ruangan itu. Bahkan nomor kombinasi mereka juga adalah _'hari mereka' _bukan 1202 namun hari special lainya. Yang hanya mereka dan tuhan yang tahu.

Ceklek

Pintu itu terbuka dengan sukses, ia pun melenggang masuk lalu menutup kembali pitu itu dengan diam. Ia lepas sepatunya dan ia letakan mantelnya di penggantung. Musim semi yang masih terasa dingin membuatnya harus memakai mantel yang sedikit tebal. Kakinya menyusuri ruangan yang elegan tersebut, dekorasi yang elite serta sentuhan sentuhan artistik di sana-sini, membuat apartemen yang sebenarnya simpel tersebut menjadi sangat berkelas.

Changmin membuka beranda serta pintu kaca menuju balkon yang disana terdapat gazebo yang biasanya ia tempati untuk bersatai. Cahaya pagi di musim semi menyentuh wajah halusnya, ia Sedikit merenggangkan ototnya sebelum melenggang kembali kedalam rumah dan menuju ke satu-satunya kamar yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Ia tak repot untuk mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Karena ia tahu pemilik kamar tersebut pasti masih terlelap dalam tidur.

Changmin menghela nafas dan berdecak kala mendapati pemuda berparas tampan tersebut memang benar-benar masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Mulutnya yang terbuka tak membuat pemuda yang tertidur itu kehilangan ketampananya.

Changmin mendekati ranjang tersebut dan mulai menggoyang-goyangkan bahu pemuda yang masih terlelap tersebut.

"Hyung… Hyung… Yunho hyung bangun! Dasar pemalas" Pemuda bernama Yunho tersebut perlahan mengerang dan membuka matanya yang sungguh tidak bersahabat dengan pagi hari.

"Ah…Changmin, ck! Sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu-" namun perkataanya yang masih terdengar malas itu di potong oleh pemuda lain yang kini sudah mulai sibuk.

"Yah! Sudah kubilang jangan mencampur pakain kotor dengan yang bersih! Aish!" Changmin mulai menyibukan dirinya dengan kekacaun di kamar Yunho. Dan untuk yang keseribu kalinya, lagi-lagi changmin membersihkan kamar itu menjadi seperti sedia kala. Dan sang pemlik kamar hanya melihat changmin yang mondar mandir dan mengomel dengan pandangan datar dan kosong, sebelum dahi itu mengkerut tidak suka. Wajahnya terlihat marah. Yunho menutup wajahnya dengan lenganya mencoba menenagkan dirinya, dan akhirnya ia hanya menghela nafas panjang seperti dengusan putus asa lalu bangkit dari ranjangnya yang nyaman menuju kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka, atau hanya untuk sekedar menghindari pemuda cantik yang kini masih sibuk membersihkan ruangan pribadinya.

.

Yunho menatap parasnya di cermin. Wajahnya Nampak kaku, matanya Nampak dingin tak seperti dulu. Bekas luka di pipi kirinya masih terlihat walau samar. Apa benar pemuda 28 tahun yang kini ada di cermin tersebut masih sama dengan pemuda setahun yang lalu? Dan Yunho mencengkeram surainya muak. Mengingat masa lalu yang memuakan membuatnya sangat sakit di bagian dada.

.

" Changmin…" Suara itu menginterupsi Changmin dari acara memasaknya. Ia memasak banyak makanan pagi ini.

"Hm? Duduklah hyung, aku sebentar lagi selesai" ucapnya sebelum melanjutkan kegiatanya. Changmin tak melihat wajah Yunho saat berbicara. Changmin tahu sebaiknya memang tidak.

"Bisakah kau hentikan?" ucap yunho yang kini sedang bersandar pada lemari es. Matanya masih menatap Changmin dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk di artikan dengan kata-kata. Suaranya terdengar putus asa, dan rasa sakit itu terdengar jelas di dalamnya.

" Aku hanya tinggal menggoreng udang kesukaanmu hyung… sbentar lagi akan ku siapkan, tunggu sebentar saja" tentu Changmin tak mau mengerti maksud Yunho. Ia tak pernah mau mengerti.

Yunho memutar kepalanya jengah. Bibirnya tersennyum sinis melihat langit-langit rumahnya. Changmin selalu seperti ini. Berapakalipun Yunho munyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

Yunho menaruh botol mineral di atas meja counter kasar dan berjalan mendekati changmin.

"Ack!"

Yunho mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Changmin kasar, hingga changmin memekik dan udang yang ada di tanganya jatuh ke lantai yang dingin. Changmin terdiam menahan sakit, ia masih tak melihat wajah Yunho yang kaku. Dan pergelangan tanganya makin sakit karena cengkraman Yunho yang terlalu kuat. Perlahan changmin mematikan kompor listrik di depanya. Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum mencoba untuk tersenyum. Walau senyumnya tak berhasil karena cengkraman Yunho yang makin mengerat menyakiti kulitnya.

"Kenapa Hyung? Bisakah kau biarkan aku?" Dan mata bulat itu menatap dalam pada mata musang Yunho.

"Kau tidak tahu hyung, kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya rasa bersalah ini!" dan kini air matanya mulai meluncur perlahan mnyusuri pipi halusnya. Bibir tipisnya masih bergetar walau sudah di gigit terlalu keras

"Biarkan aku hyung… biarkan aku menebus dosaku, kumohon biarkan aku" dan kata itu sudah diucapkan ribuan kali, Tubuh Changmin merosot kelantai disertai isakan tangisnya yang memilukan. Bukan hanya Yunho yang yang sakit, Changmin juga sama… dia juga sangat Sakit, sakit sampai muak dengan hidupnya sendiri. Sebelah Tanganya masih menggantung di atas kepalanya karena Yunho masih mencengkramnya, namun perlahan cengkramanya mengendor. Melihat changmin yang seperti ini membuat hatinya hancur, hancur untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia menolak untuk menjatuhkan air mata kesakitanya. Perlahan Yunho turun dan memeluk tubuh ringkih Changmin yang semakin kurus sejak setahun terakhir, isakan pilu itu masih teredengar di telinganya, membuatnya semakin tak berdaya.

"Tidak seperti ini Changmin-ah… tidak seperti ini, kumohon hentikan" dan permohonan itu masih senantiasa di ucapkan. Walau Yunho tahu apa yang akan ia dengar sebagai jawaban.

"Aku tidak mau berhenti Hyung, biarkan aku" dan pelukan mereka makin erat, pelukan yang harusnya terasa hangat kini makin terasa dingin.

.

.

.

Pemakaman itu tidak ramai, memang pemakaman itu jarang di datangi orang karena letaknya yang di atas bukit, terlalu juah dari halayak berdiri menghadap salah satu batu nisan yang berukirkan nama adiknya Jung Hihye. Ia berdiri disana dengan membawa serangkai bungan lili biru kesukaan adiknya. Ia meletakan rangkaian bunga itu di atas batu nisan adiknya. Lalu ia tegakan lagi tubuhnya dan ia masukan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana, kebisaanya dari dulu.

Yunho memejamkan matanya merasakan hembusam angin musim semi yang menerpa Tubuhnya dari belakang. Dan bibir itu terbuka untuk mengeluar sebuah kata-kata.

"Jihye-ah… kenapa kau harus pergi kalau changmin akhirnya menjadi seperti ini" dan mata musang itu terbuka. Mata sendu yang memancarkan begitu banyak kesedihan.

"Aku ingin dia bersamaku karena dia _'ingin'_, aku aku ingin ia bersamaku untuk bahagia jihye-ah, aku tidak ingin ia bersama ku hanya karena rasa bersalahnya karena tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu"

Ucapnya lirih, ia tahu sebuah batu nisan tak bisa membuat apapun berubah. Setidaknya ia bisa mengungkapkan perasaanya yang sebenarnya, yang selama setahun ini ia pendam terlalu dalam.

Yunho menelan ludah karena tengorokanya terasa tercekat

"Aku melepaskanya karena ingin kau bahagia, aku ingin kalian bahagia" lanjutnya kini dengan nada yang ssedikit kecewa.

"Aku melepaskan orang yang kucintai semumur hidupku, untukmu"

Dan angin itu semakin besar, seakan alam mendengarkan suara hatinya, dan mencoba menghiburnya.

"Aku tidak suka menjadi seperti ini Jihye-ah… Changmin tak bisa mencintaiku lagi seperti dulu, bahkan setelah kau tiada. Bahkan setelah kau meninggalkanya" dan ia terdengar sangat egois. Yunho menutup matanya lagi dan air matanya jatuh, hanya setetes namun itu sudah cukup mewakili semua kesakitanya. Rasa sakit karena tak bisa memiliki Changmin lagi dan rasa sakit karena terlalu egois, bahkan saat Jihye telah tiada ia masih terlalu egois.

"Biarkan Changmin menjadi miliku Jihye ah… biarkan Changmin menjadi miliku lagi, kumohon pergilah dari pikiranya"

Ia membenci dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Ceklek

Tap tap tap

"Oh hyung, kau sudah pulang? Aku baru saja menyiapkan makan malam ki- angh "

Yunho mencium Changmin tiba-tiba saat ia baru saja sampai di apartemenya. Lumatanya kasar. Mendominasi. Dan sangat possesif.

"Ah.. Hyung, apa yang- "

"Sshh… Changminah, apa kau masih mencintai Jihye?" Potong Yunho dengan pertanyaan yang sebelumnya tak pernah di pertanyakan tersebut. Bau alcohol yang pekat membuat changmin tahu bahwa Yunho baru saja mengkonsumsi alcohol. Namun kuatnya rengkuhan tangan yang kini berada di pinggang dan belakang lehernya, membuat Changmin tahu, bahwa Yunho masih memiliki kesadaran penuhnya.

Buk!

"Ungh" Changmin merasa sakit di punggungnya saat Yunho melempar tubuh Changmin ke dinding yang keras sebelum menghimpitnya dengan tubuh Yunho yang juga keras.

"Jawab" Yunho berdesis di telinganya, Yunho tak pernah seperti ini sejak mereka memutuskan untuk menyudahi hubungan mereka, karena Jihye ternyata mencintai Changmin, Dan keduanya memiliki sebuah keharusan untuk menikah dengan seorang 'perempuan' .

Dan Sunggguh Changmin merindukan sentuhan Yunho. Tubuhnya sudah lama berteriak akan sentuhan Yunho. Namun tidak seperti ini. Tidak saat Yunho mabuk seperti ini. Bau alcohol sangat kental terasa di bibirnya saat Yunho melumatnya ganas semenit tadi.

"Hyung, kau mabuk, sebaiknya- Ahhh…Hyung- nghh…" Changmin mendesah saat Yunho mengesekan lututnya pada penis Changmin yang masih terbalut soft jean tersebut. Changmin sangat sensitif. Karena sudah lama ia tak melakukan interaksi apapun setelah Jihye meninggal. Meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil dengan dirinya sebagai pengendara. Changmin merasakan gejolak dalam hatinya saat mengingat kejadian tersebut. Ia-lah yang membuat Yunho kehilangan adik tersayangnya. Dan brengseknya lagi, setelah kematian Jihye, ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menginginkan Yunho lagi, ia sungguh menginginkan Yunho seperti dulu. Yunhonya… Yunho yang selalu memperlakukanya dengan sangat baik. Yunhonya…Yunho yang selalu tersenyum padanya. Yunhonya… Yunhonya… hanya miliknya.

"Jawab Changmin, apa kau masih mencintai Jihye?" Yunho sudah memutuskan, kalau changmin masih mencintai Jihye, maka Yunho akan pergi dari hidup changmin selama-lamanya, kalau memang hanya itu, cara yang bisa membuat pikiran changmin terisi hanya tentang dirinya seorang. Egois. Tidak… dia sudah terlalu cinta dengan changmin, ia tak bisa lagi membandingkan mana Cinta dan mana obesesi. Dia terlalu jijik dengan dirinyan sendiri.

Bibir Yunho mulai turun dan mencium kulit halus di leher changmin, ia menggigitnya kecil dan menghisapya kuat, membuat Changmin melengkuh karena sensai yang membuatnya memanas.

"Aku… aku…" Changmin tidak tahu harus berkata apa, ia takut Yunho akan membencinya kalau Yunho tahu kenyataan bahwa dirinya tak pernah mencintai Jihye, tak pernah. Sejak awal yang di cintainya hanya Yunho. Ia mau menjalin hubungan dengan Jihye karena Ia berfikir hubunganya dengan Yunho tak akan memiliki masa depan. Orang tua mana yang akan bahagia mengetahui satu-satunya putra yang dimilikinya memilih pendamping hidup seorang laki-laki.

"Kau masih mencintainya?" Yunho bertanya suara makin bergetar, ia kini memilin punting changmin di balik t-shirt halusnya, memilinya dan memberi nikmat yang sangat dirindukan oleh pemilik tubuh itu.

"Maaf Hyung, maafkan aku… ah…maafkan aku…" ia masih Mencintai Yunho, sangat. Ia tak akan pernah mencintai adiknya. Rasa bersalah yang ia rasakan bukan karena ia tak bisa menyelamatkan Jihye saat kecelakaan. Rasa bersalah yang selama ini ia rasakan adalah karena ia telah membiarkan Yunho pergi dan tak bisa mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Hingga saat ini rasa bersalah itu makin besar setelah kematian Jihye.

"Aku mengerti aku-" Ia hendak pergi namun…

"Aku mencintaimu Hyung, hanya kamu… aku selalu mencintaimu, maafkan aku karena telah mengecewakanmu, maaf kan aku tak pernah menjadi yang terbaik untuk mu. Bahkan setelah jihye pergi.. aku selalu memikirkanmu… hanya kamu hyung… hiks… maafkan aku… maafkan aku…" Runtuh semuanya. Changmin tak bisa membendung perasaanya lagi. Betapa menjijikanya dirinya. Betapa ia membenci dirinya.

Dan Yunho tak sadar meneteskan air matanya. Mulutnya terbuka masih tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan changmin.

"Jadi selama ini…."

Yunho merasa sangat bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin.

"Changminah" Yunho mengatup wajah changmin dalam kedua tanganya. Melihta mata bambi itu yang terhiasa bening indah.

"Jadi selama ini kau…. Selalu mencintaiku?" tanyanya tak percaya. Wajahnya panik. Bagaimana kalau apa yang ia dengar tadi hanya halusinasi? Namun anggukan dari kelapa changmin membuat semuanya terasa semankin nyata.

"Tak pernah sedetikpun, aku tak mencntaimu hyung… tak pernah" dan dengan itu Yunho mecium bibir ranum Changmin lembut penuh dengan rasa rindu yang mendalam. Yang suda sangat sesak untuk di tampung di dalam hati. Changmin mulai membalas ciuman Yunho, mereka saling memberi cinta lewat ciuman panjang yang terasa asin karena air mata keduanya. Bagaimana bisa mereka menyiksa diri mereka sendiri selama ini?. Bagaimana bisa?. Semua itu terasa bodoh. Sakitnya juga terasa bodoh. Obessesi yang kini sudah terpenuhi sudah layak utuk disebut cinta. Obessesi yang kotor dari keduanya. Kini sudah berubah menjadi cinta yang hangat dan di lindungi oleh kehangatan yang mereka ciptakan.

Karena dua orang yang ingin saling memiliki bukanlah sebuah obesessi….

Dua orang yang ingin saling memiliki adalah…

Cinta…

Mereka adalah Cinta

**FIN**

Apa ini? Ahh udahlah… tangan saya ternyata bergerak dengan sendirinya dan menciptakan sebuah cerita seperti ini.

Yup saya akan berusahan lagi meramaikan HoMin di FFN!. Soalnya kelihatanya.. para Homin author ini sifatnya "LATAH" kalau lagi musim HOMIN pasti semua pada mau bin fanfic. Tapi pas banyak Author yang hiatus.. pasti semuanya juga pada males bikin fic. Bahkan ada yang berhrti juga…

Sigh… saya sedih sebenernya. Tapi gak boleh sedih lama2 oke? Mari semuanya kita sama-sama beri cinta ke HOMIN… mari kita rajut lagi tali persaudaraan yang sedikit kendor ini.. (apa aja loe eL..=_=) oke lah gitu aja. Semoga kalian terhibur dengan fanfic2 saya.. yang rata2 abal abal…

Ok review gak review gpp… saya gak maksa2 lagi kayak dulu…

Saya hanya ingin kalian senang.. udah gitu aja.. terima kasih semua!

I love u!

EL


End file.
